Life, Death, Control
by Kyo1Fangirl
Summary: Yoh and the others aren’t shamans. They are the kids of the town Hiyoshi, where the mayor of the town is unaffected by the prime minister of Japan. Now they are in their last year of highschool, and have to go through the “test”. Rated M for later...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yoh and the others aren't shamans. They are the kids of the town Hiyoshi, where the mayor of the town is unaffected by the prime minister of Japan. Now they are in their last year of highschool, and have to go through the "test". But this test is a matter of life, death, and control…

Me: Yay! I get to post! XD Sorry if the summary's vague, it's just that I don't want to give away the plot…

Yoh: Hi Kim! It's me! The shaman boy that sat 3 hours in front of a river for fun!

Me: Uh… yeah Kim, you might not want to read because there are spoilers for you in here. Go to wikipedia and type shaman king and see the character profiles. Click on the characters names to get a picture. Let's begin the prologue!

-PROLOGUE-

There was a creepy clockwork feel to the supposedly perfect town, Hiyoshi. At exactly 6:30 am, kids ages 14-18 are out the door from their house and stand there for a minute. Once an exact minute has passed, they walk casually in a straight line to the only high school in the city. No pushing, no shoving, no talking, or else there would be punishments. Once the students reached the school, they started becoming a little less stiff. But there was no yelling, no real emotion. Like they were people that lived in a retirement home, instead of teenagers that were still in highschool.

The Asakura twins were just sitting next to each other against the wall. Hao, on the left, with his long brown hair that went past his waist was being used as a pillow to his sleeping twin Yoh. Even though the boys were twins, their appearances were slightly different. Hao's skin was a soft tan, whilst Yoh's was ivory white. Yoh's hair was only shoulder length, and Hao had long, beautiful hair that shined even without light. Even though that they were twins, you could obviously tell that Hao was the muscular of the two boys because of the way the school uniform clung to his body whilst Yoh's still looked baggy.

Hao started playing with his brother's hair, starting to feel bored. Every day at school, it's like this. Everyone is supposed to arrive here between 6:45-7:15 am (for the kids who lived farther in the corner parts of town), and was supposed to use this little free time from now until 8:00 am to be imperfect. After all, the mayor said that it's hard to be perfect all the time, but just let your imperfections out in small doses.

"Hey Hao, what's up?" a bored sounding voice asked. Hao looked up to see it was the blonde haired girl Anna Kyouyama, with her traditional red bandana.

"Not much. Just being used as Yoh's pillow," he said, hugging Yoh a little tighter. Anna smiled. Hao got jealous very easily. Everyone knew what was happening between the two brothers. But it still didn't stop Anna for liking Yoh.

Just then, a short Chinese boy with soft purple hair came in, waving at Hao and Anna. Though, you wouldn't think that his hair was soft, for it looked so pointy that you could harpoon someone with it.

"We have the test today, we should all be doing what Yoh is doing," he said. Hao's hug instinctively got a little tighter, but not enough for Yoh to wake up.

"I suppose Ren, but I'm the older brother. Yoh needs rest more than me," Hao said. The Chinese boy and Anna rolled their eyes.

"He's not a baby you know," Ren said, after all, Yoh could beat anyone up if he tried. The thing was though, he just was too lazy… or too kind, Ren didn't know which.

Then the bell rang. 7:55 am, warning bell, time for students to go to class. And you don't want to know the punishments for being late. Hao's left arm stayed behind Yoh's back, and he gently shoved his arm under Yoh's knees so he could lift his brother up bridal style. Anna set the twins' book bags on top of Yoh, knowing that he wouldn't wake up. The four then scattered and then headed for their class…

-CLASS A-1 (top class)-

Hao sat down in his seat, and set Yoh in his seat which was conveniently beside his. He was an expert at this by now, and without a sweat, he propped Yoh up in a seating position and still made sure he didn't wake up. Though, he knew in 2 more minutes, like perfect clockwork, Yoh would wake up 1 second before the 8:00 am bell rang.

Ring! Ring!

Yoh was already wide awake now, and just smiled at his twin. Hao gave a small smile back, and then the two paid attention to the teacher, who arrived when the bell rang. He held a small disk in his hand, and just said, "Please pay attention to this video. Everything you need to know what to do on the test is on this video," he said. It's not like he needed to though. Everybody in this town was a perfect student. There wasn't such a thing as not getting 100 percent here, otherwise you were banished.

The teacher put the disk into the computer, and the image appeared on the wall. He turned off more lights, so the graphics on the screen were more visible.

It was a cheery girl with short black hair that was tied in cute pigtails. Her clothes were bright and skin tight, showing off her curves. Though, the students could notice that her curves weren't perfect. After all, it was hard not to think of perfection when it was desperately strived here.

"Good morning students! My name is Ima, and I'm here to tell you about the test. This is a special test, given to people in their last year of high school," she said. The camera followed her as she started walking to a white table that was full of silver metal collars.

"Now, as you see, we all know you students are the brightest of the bright! So this test is all about showing off your physical strength. These collars here, are step one in the test," she said, holding one up. "You are supposed to attach them around your neck so the government can monitor your heart beat and blood flow. If this is confusing you now, then don't be concerned. You'll soon find out what they are for once I explain everything," she said with a giggle. But for some reason, it seemed suspicious.

She then grabbed a bag from under the table and put it on the table.

"Each student is given a bag. You see, the goal is to kill all the people on your island first-

All the students didn't react. They knew she was being serious (comedy isn't allowed in the town Hiyoshi), but they didn't protest. For they were supposed to be the perfect offspring that did everything that they were told.

"And if there is no specific winner, then all the collars on that island explode and everyone dies," she said, making hand motions for a big explosion. It would have been cute if you put the volume on mute and couldn't read lips. Who would want to hear aout that anyways? Then she pulled a sniper rifle out of the bag. "In each bag, there is a first aid kit, a lighter, some dried food, and a random weapon. This student's lucky!" that cheery voice was now haunting.

Wouldn't you think so after you were told that the reason so many people were labeled "banished" because they really died?

"Now, don't even try to take off the collars little ones. Because if you do, it'll explode automatically and kill you! So remember, kill everyone on the island in 5 days, and if there is no winner, then everyone dies. Well now, let's go there and have fun!" she jumped, like they were going to dive in a pool of chocolate instead of slaughter one another…

-PROLOGUE OVER-

Me: This is me trying to be creepy. Yes, it's kind of Battle Royal Act, but my version definitely. To make it more creepy.

Horohoro: How come I'm not in here? ;-;

Me: -hugs Horohoro- Sorry!

Horohoro: -whispers "Help me"-

Me: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello mypotato! Yeah, it's confusing if you don't know them. But um… POST THE NEXT CHAPTER OF YOUR STORY DAMN IT!!! XP

Disclaimer- If I owned Shaman King, then Hao would live and become Shaman king… because he's my favorite… -evil grin-

-CHAPTER 1-

It was the start of day one on the islands. All the students were shuffling through their bags, looking at what weapons they had gotten. Whilst everyone was split up, Hao and Yoh were still together. Even if they had to kill each other, they wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. Their heavy bags on their shoulders, and their weapons at hand just incase of a sneak attack. Both twins were given a samurai sword, except Yoh's handle was white and Hao's was black.

So far, the swords were being used as weed killers. The grasses and plants were thick and covered any sort of pathways on the island. They tried looking for fruit baring trees, but the forest was so thick that they couldn't see very well through the shadows casted by the plants.

"What do we do now Hao?" Yoh asked calmly, even though inside his heart was beating like a raging animal. Hao looked around again, but still found nothing. It wasn't until he closed his eyes, did he find something. The sound of waves crahing against each other filled his sensitive ears.

"There's a waterfall ahead of us, probably less than 200 yards away," Hao said, and opened his eyes again. He took Yoh's hand and led the way. Yoh smiled. It was amazing what his twin could do sometimes.

Just like Hao said, they got to a waterfall in no time. Both brothers ran to the water and knelt as it. Yoh scooped the hands with both of his hands and drank the fresh water like it was a sweet nectar. Hao did the same, but still kept his eyes on the landscape. The water would be a great asset to them, so they both decided that they would set up camp near here.

"Is that a cave?" Yoh said and pointed to the small indent behind the waterfall. Hao nodded, and both brothers walked toward the hollow imprint in the rock. Hao and Yoh put thei bags on the moist rock of the cave, and sat to rest. After about an hour, Yoh dosed off into sleep. Hao took this opportunity to venture deeper into the cave. After all, if Yoh was awake, he would probably try to stop Hao.

As the older Asakura twin wandered deepering into the cave, he noticed that there was a light greenish blue light at the end. Being the curious person he was, he walked faster to see what it was. Though, all he met with was a cliff. A cliff that lead straight down to a lake that glowed light blue. There were no animals that Hao could see, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't safe to jump in. But like I said, he was a curious creature. He ran back to the entrance of the cave where their bags laid and pulled out his samurai sword. It was two feet long, and the steel blade was fine and sharp. Hao then ran back to the cliff and laid on his belly.

His arms dangled along the cliff's edge, and then he stabbed the rock with the sword. The sword pierced the solid rock wall, and the older Asakura twin smirked. He let go of the sword and then stood up. He leaned his legs over the cliff, and settled them onto the rock. Sinking lower and lower until he could grip the sword with his left hand. He grabbed the sword again and placed it lower. He then lowered his body like he was slowly descending from a rock wall until he could grab the sword again. He continued this pattern until his feet could touch the strip of land that laid beside the glowing waters. He stood on the soft sand and pulled the out of the wall.

The waters were calm, but still held their haunting glow. Especially up close. He pulled a hair band from his pants pocket and tied his hair in a girlish bun. He leaned his neck and pointed his collar to the water to test it. The water had a strange odor, like it was really old. When the collar collided with the water, it gave a whining sound. Hao gasped and pulled away from the water. What was happening? He looked at it to see that the collar's metal was being eaten away. Soon there was nothing and then Hao's neck felt cold.

He felt his bare neck, he couldn't believe what just happened. Hao climbed back up the cliff in excitement. Nobody would have to die, nobody would have to be forced to be perfect. He practically sprinted to Yoh's sleeping form and started trying to wake him up.

"Yoh! Yoh! Wake up! Please! It's important!" Hao yelled. Yoh began to stir.

"Hm... did we find oranges?" Yoh asked. Hao smiled grew wider.

"Better! We're free! We're free!" Hao said. Knowing Yoh would try to go back to sleep again, Hao carried Yoh in his arms bridal style and walked to the cliff again.

-MEANWHILE-

Up in the towers of the government building...

"Sir, a student has already found a way to get rid of the collars. His life pulses were fine, until his nose senses on the collar detected something. It was probably that special water sir," a girl that sat at the monitors said, pointing at Hao's stats. First they were normal, and then they suddenly dropped.

"So early? Ah, no matter. Now is when the real test begins Eliza," the man said, a hideous smile painted on his face.

"Yes Faust," she said, and continued looking at the screen...

-BACK ON THE ISLAND-

Yoh tilted his collar towards the waters, and the same thing that happened to Hao happened to him.

"Whoa..." Yoh said, feeling his neck too.

"Yeah, I think they are some ancient bacteria that feed on metal," Hao said. Yoh was still feeling his neck in shock.

"Yoh, don't you know what this means?" Hao asked, hugging the smaller boy. Yoh looked confused.

"We don't have to kill. We don't even have to go back to that horrible city! All of us can just live a simpler life here on this island. Because they'll all think that we died, killing each other," Hao explained. Yoh gasped. He finally grasped reality again and hugged his brother back. But then he remembered something.

"What about mom and dad? And grandma and grandpa?" Yoh asked. Hao sighed. He too felt sad that they would have to leave their parents behind.

"We'll make it through. You'll see Yoh, You'll see," Hao whispered softly to his twin. Yoh smiled, and nodded against his brother's neck and they both climbed up the cliff again to get to their bags...

-THE GOVERNMENT BUILDING-

"Sir, now Asakura Yoh has uncovered the lake," Eliza said, pointing at the screen. Faust just smiled.

"Hm, children are so smart now a days. My, my, look at Ren. He's already killed someone," Faust said.

It was true. On the screen, it showed that Ren had caused Ryu's death. Eliza then went to another computer and searched the files for that shot. She found and pushed play, and scooted herself aways from the computer screen so Johanne could watch.

He thought it was marvelous how Ryu was just sitting on the grass, examining his bag. He would see the shadows of Ren's form slowly closing in on the taller boy. But Ryu realized too late. Ren's kwan do jabbed through his back like he was a cheese on a toothpick, and that was the end of him. Faust stayed quiet, that is, until the camera showed the expression on the chinese boy's face. The face was not that of an innocent boy. No...

... this face was that of someone evil and loving it.

"Hehehe. I like this boy. He's at ease when it comes to killing," Faust said. He closed the file, still having that hideous smile painted on his face...

-CHAPTER 1 OVER-

Me: I'm suprised Kim. You need to advertise? I've barely had my story on here, and I've already have 4,000 hits. Well, read and review!


End file.
